Gaara gains a friend
by redamiB6147
Summary: Gaara gains a friend. one who is somewhat like him. ONESHOT, no parings


A/N: again, a REALLY old story. likke, two years ago. thisis it, though, it was supposed to be more, but I gave up on it.

A lonely boy sat on the swing. He was always watching us. With his lonely, black ringed eyes. They were sky blue, I realized, one day when I was the chosen one to go get the ball from him. I wasn't scared, but something told me I was supposed to. He looked up from the ball, his sky blue eyes full of sadness and anger.  
"If you want the ball, then you have to be my friend." he said, and I start to shake. I'm not the bravest of the kids, and I was tiny for my age. I was strong, but everyone else seemed stronger then me. My charka was really high, though, but I almost never showed off my skills. When I was really young, someone tried to take me away(kill me), and I watched them kill my village. Every single person. I was ....attacked....by some kind of giant sand....raccoon........but I survived. And sense then, I have had extremely high charka levels.  
"I......am scared......." I said, and then, the sand started to swirl around me. the boy was very angry. His red hair was swirling in the wind, and he was holding a teddy bear. The ball was on the ground, dropped and forgotten. The older kids had taken away the other children, and left me alone with the boy. I started to panic, but I could feel there was no one else around. The sand started to hold me still, and I could see tears in the boy eyes.  
"Why does no one want to be my friend?" he said, watching the sand interact with his victim. I started to think of a way out of this situation, without scaring to boy, when a person walked up behind the boy.  
"Gaara! You better not! Ill tell Yashamaru!" said the girl, but it seemed like the boy, Gaara, couldn't hear her. He was watching me, shocked. The girl was looking at me, too. I was using the sand, manipulating it to get me away from that boy, but I looked back at him, my brain trying to compromise what Gaara....was........  
"Gaara! What are you doing to her?" said the girl, fear I her voice. Gaara turned to her, and sand started to reach for her too.  
"Temari.....what are you dong here? Did....Did Kankuro come too?" he asked, deadly quiet. I rode the sand, until I could call on the wind. I let the sand drop to the ground, and I swooped in, and I snatched the girl, Temari. She looked shocked, but held onto me tightly. When I set her down, she looked at me, surprised.  
"Who...who are you? How were you able to do that ?" she asked, astonishment in her voice. I was still scared stiff, but I nodded to her, and I ran away.....towards the entrance of Suna. I needed...comfort........  
"How....were you able to do that?" said a voice, and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was the boy, Gaara. and he was still holding the teddy. The sand was still swirling around him, so he looked even more dangerous. I couldn't speak one word. But, I could do something else........ I walked up to the boy, and fearlessly put my hand on his forehead.  
'I am not normal. I watched my village cut down, right in front of me. and, in the process, a giant sand raccoon, with a lot of charka, fought with me. He was sealed away, but I survived. And now, I have extremely high levels of charka, but they are not stable. I am talking through the connection from your head to my hand.' I thought, and Gaara's eyes widened. The sand swirled around us, and the nwe were riding the sand, out and away from the village of Suna. I dropped my hand from his forehead, and leaned against the sand. Gaara was playing with his teddy.  
"I.......am the sand raccoon who killed your village." he said, and when he looked up, I could see his left eye was that of the sand raccoon's. I shrank away fro him, clutching my head, the dreaded nightmares flashing through my head. Gaara crawled closer, and a string so my green charka held him back. the sand underneath us started to fall back to the floor of the desert. Gaara was watching me, worry on his face. his teddy was clutched tightly to his chest, and I was busty trying to contain my rage. My green charka started to fade away, as the sand underneath me all fell back to the desert floor. I started to fall, blacking out from the suppressed charka. Gaara peered over his sand chunk, and pointed at me. sand wrapped around me, and slowed me down until I landed gently on the floor of the desert. Gaara landed next to me, and he peered at me. He was unsure of what to do, for the full moon was overhead, although there was allot of clouds.  
"Gaara................I forgive...........you......" I said, and I faded away. Gaara looked around, and he couldn't see me anywhere. He was many miles away fro the village, and he had a very slim chance of getting back to the village soon. He sat down, and waited. A very strong breath of wind, impregnated with sand, swept him away from the lonely hilltop. He clutched his teddy bear, and a bubble of sand wrapped around him. Fro mite way the sand was glowing faintly green, he could tell it was me.  
"What is your name?" he asked the sand. he started to play with the bear, waiting for an answer.  
"Wakani Mitsuri. My name is Wakani Mitsuri, And I ve waited to find you." I said, and Gaara looked up.  
"Does this mean we are friends?" asked Gaara, hope in his voice.  
"Yes, Gaara. We are friends." I said, and I slipped something into his hand before I left. Gaara opened his hand, and in it was a marble, small and white, with the word love written on the inside. Gaara smiled and clutched it tighter.

I left Suna that night, and I ended up in Konoha. I don't remember much more then that. I rember very little about my time in Suna. I was told later that the was no normal one to talk. The red head......such lonely eyes......eyes like mine......sure, they are surrounded by black rings, and he has a tattoo of love on his forehead....but he's one of the only people who ..Gaara!! That was his name.....


End file.
